Espirito Ruim - Rafa Masen
by seeusouperva
Summary: A cidade de Forks sempre foi um lugar muito pacato de se viver. Por ser uma cidade pequena, as pessoas se conheciam e se respeitavam o suficiente para manter a paz estabilizada, tanto que o delegado de policia não tinha muito o que fazer, nem os plantonistas da mad rugada – fora um ou outro mal estar noturno – nem o padre da cidade. (Sinopse continua na fic.)


**One-Shot - Semana Halloween**

 **\- Espirito Ruim -**

 **By Rafa Masen**

 _ **Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Sinopse:** A cidade de Forks sempre foi um lugar muito pacato de se viver.

Por ser uma cidade pequena, as pessoas se conheciam e se respeitavam o suficiente para manter a paz estabilizada, tanto que o delegado de policia não tinha muito o que fazer, nem os plantonistas da madrugada – fora um ou outro mal estar noturno – nem o padre da cidade.

Por isso mesmo, o Padre Masen estranhou o pedido desesperado do casal que veio ao seu encontro e muito mais quando se deparou com o Espírito ruim que assombrava a casa em que viviam.

* * *

 **Capítulo Único**

-Padre Masen? – escuto alguém chamar e levanto meus olhos para o homem que tinha interrompido minhas orações – desculpa interromper, mas posso falar com o senhor por um minuto?

Levanto o dedo por um instante depois de assentir uma vez, digo as palavras que faltavam para terminar e faço o sinal da cruz antes de me levantar. Foi só então que vi que não era apenas um homem que precisava de mim e sim dois. Dei meu melhor sorriso, o ensaiado para esse tipo de situação e perguntei:

-Em que posso ajudá-los?

-Nós gostaríamos de conversar com o senhor em particular, se não se importa. Precisamos de sua ajuda para um assunto bem delicado – franzi o cenho vendo o quanto pareciam incomodados e concordei imaginando em que poderia ajudá-los.

-Venham comigo, por favor – eu os levei para dentro até a minha sala ao lado da sacristia e pedi que se sentassem. Enquanto se acomodavam eu os analisei intrigado com a forma com que eles estavam interagindo e se tocando.

-Do que precisam? – perguntei por fim e eles se encararam por um minuto até um deles começar.

-Meu nome é Embry, Embry Call e esse é meu marido, Jacob Black – arregalei meus olhos diante do fato e me recompus em um instante, mas não antes deles perceberem minha surpresa, tanto que o outro se apressou a dizer.

-Na verdade, apesar de nos sentirmos assim, nós _ainda_ não somos casados. Estamos juntos há muito tempo, desde que éramos muito jovens e queremos dar esse passo, mesmo que seja mera formalidade a essa altura – respirei fundo pensando nas palavras certas para dizer a eles.

-Vocês estão aqui para se casar? – a minha descrença era forte em cada uma das palavras que pronunciei. Por mais que eu fosse um sacerdote e entendesse o ponto da igreja sobre esse assunto, para mim, no fundo era uma pena não poder ajudá-los – eu sinto muito, mas se estão querendo oficializar a relação de vocês aqui, isso não vai acontecer. Essa é uma igreja católica e por mais que particularmente acredite em todos os tipos de amor eu... er... não posso...

-Não, não é isso – Jacob suspirou olhando para o parceiro – apesar de ser um sonho nós dois nos casando na igreja, não foi para isso que viemos, sabemos dos limites. O assunto é um pouco mais complicado – respirei fundo imaginando o que poderia ser mais complicado do que isso enquanto esperava que um deles dissesse.

-É que nós nos mudamos para uma casa perto do lago e estamos tendo alguns problemas por lá.

-Que tipo de problemas? – perguntei quando ele hesitou. Um minuto inteiro se passou antes que continuasse.

-É que... em nossa casa... – Embry revirou os olhos vendo o companheiro tentar escolher as palavras e tomou a frente.

-Nossa casa é assombrada – eles estavam de mãos dadas e me olhavam em expectativa, esperando que eu dissesse algo, mas não sabia o que dizer.

-Por que pensam assim?

-Desde que nos mudamos, durante a noite, nós temos ouvido uma movimentação na casa que é no mínimo... perturbadora – Embry continuou falando pausadamente com a respiração entrecortada parecendo um pouco assustado – nós sentimos uma presença na casa, ela está lá constantemente e não nos deixa em paz.

-Olha – eu disse ainda um pouco surpreso com o assunto – vocês devem estar estranhando o lugar, deve ser tudo muito novo para vocês ainda. Muita gente tem essa sensação.

-Não, esse não é o problema, o senhor não imagina quantos lugares estranhos que a gente já esteve enquanto morávamos na reserva e tínhamos que nos esconder para ficar juntos, para que ninguém descobrisse sobre nós e sobre o nosso amor – eles se olharam por um momento e Jacob suspirou antes que seu companheiro continuasse – o problema é que não é uma sensação, é verdade, tanto que a pessoa... a mulher que nos observa... também faz comentários.

-Então além de sentir a presença de alguém, vocês também ouvem? – assentiram com os olhos arregalados – com que frequencia isso acontece?

-Todas as noites quando estamos juntos na cama, nós a ouvimos sempre quando... quando nós estamos _fazendo amor_.

-E – pedi um pouco intrigado com o que ouvi – que tipo de coisa "ela" diz?

-São comentários bastante homofóbicos. Ela lamenta que estamos juntos e diz que é um desperdício homens como nós estarmos nos unindo da forma que fazemos.

-A voz critica vocês?

-De certo modo sim. Desde que nos mudamos, é só darmos um beijo mais intenso e entusiasmado que ela surge.

-Não acha que isso pode ser a consciência de vocês dando um alerta?

-Por que nossa consciência nos alertaria se não estamos fazendo nada de errado? E mesmo se fosse isso, Jacob e eu escutamos a mesma voz que diz a mesma coisa ao mesmo tempo. Não é imaginação.

-E o que vocês fazem? Param com... com o que estão fazendo?

-No começo sim, ficávamos assustados demais, imaginando que ela apareceria e nos impediria e isso acabava com o clima e com o desejo. Isso ainda nos assusta, mas somos apaixonados demais, Padre, _queremos_ estar juntos e não poderíamos continuar afastados. Então agora, apenas ignoramos.

-Por ser ignorada, "ela" se cala?

-Quem me dera! Infelizmente diria quanto mais avançamos no ato, mais... indignada ela fica, mais comentários maldosos ela faz. Tanto que um dia desses, Jake já estava pronto para que eu o...

-Embry! – Jacob ralhou o apertando e o companheiro bufou.

-Se queremos ajuda temos que ser sinceros, concordamos com isso antes de virmos para cá, amor, lembra?

-Mas não precisamos dar detalhes desse jeito, ele é um padre, pelo amor de Deus! – Jacob sussurrou parecendo envergonhado e seu companheiro bufou.

-Pode ser alguém na casa de vocês fazendo uma brincadeira de mal gosto, já pensaram nisso? – perguntei tentando aliviar a tensão que havia se formado.

-Mas não é, padre, não é. Não tem muitas pessoas para quem contamos onde estamos morando e não temos vizinhos para que eles possam estar nos vigiando. Reviramos a casa inteira a procura de alguma coisa que nos indicasse que tem alguém por lá, mas nunca há nada e ela sempre volta, sempre nos atormenta.

-E então chegaram a conclusão de que era um fantasma?

-Não sei o que tem naquela casa, mas não é algo desse mundo e não está disposta a nos deixar em paz, acredite, nós pedimos e imploramos, mas ela não nos deixa em paz.

-A nossa última esperança é o senhor.

-Sejam mais claros, o que querem que eu faça?

-O que se faz quando se tem um espírito ruim que não abandona o lugar, queremos que o senhor exorcize a casa.

-Olha... – comecei pensando em uma forma de recusar.

-Por favor, padre. Batalhamos tanto para chegar nesse momento de nossas vidas, finalmente assumimos nosso amor, conquistamos nosso canto e agora não podemos viver em paz. Nós merecemos isso, merecemos viver nosso amor sem a perseguição de nossos familiares, do julgamento das pessoas ou de uma alma penada. Entende isso?

-Sim, eu entendo, mas eu não sei se posso ajudá-los.

-Você é um padre – ele deu de ombros e eu assenti pensando.

Sim, eu era um padre mesmo contrariando a vontade de minha família e amigos. Entrei nessa não por vocação nem por obrigação, mas porque tive meu coração partido e não suportava mais viver na ensolarada Califórnia onde todas as lembranças dolorosas gritavam por mim, nem onde minha família e amigos conheciam minha dor e lamentavam toda vez que olhavam para mim.

Então, eu me mudei para o norte do país onde a temperatura condizia com meu estado de espírito e como nada mais me confortava, busquei paz no único lugar que achei que encontraria: na igreja. E, agora, aqui estou eu, longe de tudo e de todos tentando seguir com a minha vida da melhor maneira possível, dedicando minha vida a cuidar da fé dos meus paroquianos.

Meus dias eram imersos em missas dominicais, batizados, casamentos, sem falar nas intermináveis tardes no confessionário em que o santo e pecador povo de Forks aliviava seu coração e por mais que tudo isso pudesse parecer monótono e sem vida, meus dias eram bastante agitados. Ao que parece, um padre tão jovem quanto eu chama bastante atenção e junto com o que chamam de "boa aparência" e minha batina – com um apelo tão grande quanto – faziam da minha vida uma luta constante para manter a paz que vim buscar aqui.

Suspirei pensando nisso.

As mulheres dessa paróquia sempre se superavam tentando chamar a atenção, no começo era só adolescentes que apareciam na hora das minhas orações e ficavam de conversinhas e olhares, mas aos poucos, as mulheres começaram a aparecer na casa paroquial ou no confessionário querendo me desviar de meu caminho e agora isso!

Por mais que eu tenha aprendido sobre exorcismo no seminário, como qualquer outro padre, jamais imaginei que teria que passar por uma situação como essa. Não que tivesse medo, mas ninguém quer lidar com esse tipo de coisa.

-Certo, tudo bem – respondi depois de ponderar por um momento – eu posso ir para a casa de vocês e dar uma benção.

-E isso vai remover o espírito ruim de lá?

-Vocês não têm certeza do que está na casa de vocês, nem eu na verdade, mas eu posso ir até lá, fazer uma oração e ver se resolve seu problema.

-Isso vai ser o suficiente para tirá-la de lá?

-Eu vou dar a minha benção, vou rezar por vocês lá dentro pedindo pela paz e felicidade em seu lar, e enquanto estiver lá se por um acaso eu ver que tiver a necessidade, exorcizo a casa. Pode ser assim? – eles se entreolharam por um instante e assentiram.

-Talvez o senhor devesse ir até lá durante a noite, é a hora que ela se manifesta e se a ouvir, ouvir as coisas que ela diz poderá expulsá-la de lá.

-É uma boa ideia – o companheiro concordou – diremos tudo o que precisa saber.

.

Cheguei a casa e fiquei parado diante dela por um instante.

Era um lugar realmente impressionante e imponente, talvez nem tanto a luz do dia, mas agora, naquele lugar completamente deserto, numa noite sem lua e diante do que vim fazer aqui aquilo me dava arrepios. Mesmo assim, reuni toda a coragem que tinha, fiz um sinal da cruz e entrei.

Tudo parecia quieto demais e agradeci a Deus por ser assim. Andei pelo espaço muito bem decorado e coloquei minha maleta sobre uma cadeira para me preparar para a benção. Peguei o breviário com as orações que eu não sabia de cor e na mesa ao lado montei um pequeno altar com uma vela acesa, um crucifixo e água benta.

Olhei em volta mais uma vez e respirei fundo. Eu podia fazer aquilo, já tinha abençoado uma casa dezenas de vezes e essa não seria diferente. Por tudo o que os dois haviam falado, eu não achava que era um espírito que estava na casa. Se eles se manifestavam a alguém, pelo que sabia, seria para pedir favores, defender seu território, assustar ou dominar suas vidas, mas nunca para julgar um casal gay, pelo menos eu nunca ouvi falar nisso.

-Em nome do Pai, do Filho e do Espírito Santo, amém – comecei a rezar em voz alta seguindo o rito para abençoar o lugar quando estendo minha mão para a água benta, mas não chego a seguir meu propósito, meus movimentos foram paralisados pelo medo quando ouvi uma voz.

-O que você está fazendo? – olho em volta ainda sem me mexer, mas não vejo ninguém e passo a rezar mais alto tentando me convencer de que foi minha imaginação – era só o que me faltava – a voz continuou – outro gay aqui e o que é pior, esse ainda está de vestido!

A moça bufou e o som estava tão perto que tive novamente que olhar em volta para tentar pegar a engraçadinha no pulo, mas olhei outra vez e não vi ninguém. Não parei de rezar enquanto caminhava pela casa aspergindo água benta para todos os cantos procurando alguma pista de que alguém havia entrado, uma porta ou janela aberta, alguém escondido, mas não vi nada.

Coloquei na cabeça que aquilo era minha imaginação por estar apavorado com tudo o que ouvi daqueles dois e estava começando a imaginar coisas, então resolvi fazer o meu dever e ir embora o mais rápido possível.

Andei de cômodo em cômodo abençoando a casa e a cada lugar que eu entrava eu via uma sombra, ouvia uma porta abrir logo depois que eu passava ou um som estranho, não havia som de passos, mas eu tinha certa impressão de que estava sendo seguido. Segundo aprendi no seminário, esses eram sinais o suficiente para que a casa fosse considerada passível a exorcismo, mas não sabia como agir e estava pesando minhas opções quando, mais uma vez, escuto a voz.

-Isso é interessante. Quer dizer que aqueles dois chamaram um padre para rezar aqui? – ela riu – quem diria que o tão interessante casal seria religioso? Jamais imaginaria pelas coisas que já vi aqui.

-Tem alguém ai? – perguntei com garganta seca e o coração disparado – que tipo de brincadeira sem graça é essa? – o silencio voltou a reinar e eu esperei por mais alguns minutos, mas não houve resposta alguma, por isso resolvi me apressar e ir embora dali.

Entrei na última porta do corredor para ver que aquele só poderia ser o quarto do casal. Não queria me demorar ali – nem na casa – então, enquanto rezava aspergia o lugar com água benta.

-Favorecei, Senhor Jesus, os vossos filhos que pedem com humildade vossa benção para a residência; sede refugio para os que aqui moram, companheiro dos que saem, hospede com os que entram, até o dia de terem, todos, feliz acolhimento na casa do vosso Pai. Vós que viveis e reinais para sempre.

-Amém – a voz respondeu novamente e estava tão perto que dessa vez que foi impossível não acreditar em sua presença, uma vez que ela praticamente sussurrou em meu ouvido. Ali, já não podia ignorar que era verdade tudo o que o casal me relatou e não tinha mais duvidas do que faria.

Decidido, caminhei de volta para a sala e de dentro da maleta retirei minha estola roxa e, com todo a respeito, a beijei pedindo a Deus que me ajudasse a fazer isso. Sentindo meu corpo tremulo, folheei o breviário até encontrar a oração que queria e respirei fundo antes de começar.

-Por que está aqui? – ela perguntou baixinho – não faz sentido que fique aqui sem os rapazes, a não ser que eles estejam com tanto medo que resolveram fazer aquelas safadezas em outro lugar.

-Quero que saia dessa casa – falei firme sem saber ao certo se estava falando com a voz ou se aquilo fazia parte da oração – quero que deixe a família que aqui habita em paz.

-Por que eu sairia? Essa casa é minha! – ela riu com mais raiva do que achando graça – eles foram reclamar que eu estava perturbando, é isso?

-É mais do que isso... – eu ia continuar falando, mas me dei conta de que era uma loucura, eu estava prestes a conversar com um espírito maligno que tomou conta de uma casa. Respirei fundo e segui com o meu trabalho, mesmo que a dona da voz não parasse de me fazer perguntas tentando me distrair e então eu passei a rezar mais alto.

-São Miguel Arcanjo, protegei-nos no combate, sede nosso auxilio contra a malicia e ciladas do demônio. Pedimos seu auxilio para lutarmos contra as forças do demônio que habitam esse lugar e em nome de Deus sejam expulsas.

-O que? Isso ai é um exorcismo? – dessa vez "a moça" pareceu bastante nervosa ao fazer a pergunta e eu respirei fundo.

-Espírito sem luz, eu ordeno a você, em nome do senhor Jesus Cristo, saia dessa casa e volte para onde veio – tentei ser o mais firme que minha voz tremula permitia e estava pronto para repetir quando eu escuto o rosnado soar mais forte.

-Aquelas... aquelas bichas filhas da puta! Eu aguentei os dois e toda safadeza que fizeram dentro da minha casa e é assim que eles me pagam? Contratando um padre para me tirar daqui como se eu fosse um espírito ruim! Ah não, ah não!

Então de repente, tudo ficou ainda mais assustador.

Uma força tomou conta do lugar e passou a quebrar tudo o que via pela frente, derrubou a louça, os livros, os quadros, quebrou todas as janelas de viro enquanto um grito de puro ódio ecoava por todo lado. Apavorado, segurei meu terço e me ajoelhei, pedindo com força para que Deus ouvisse minhas preces e retirasse aquele espírito ruim dali e que não deixasse nada acontecer comigo.

Ouvi muito barulho no andar de cima e era como se houvesse muitos espíritos, uma vez que a impressão que eu tinha é de que estava tudo sendo quebrado ao mesmo tempo pelo barulho ensurdecedor que havia ali, junto ao grito que não tinha cessado nem por um segundo, num fôlego só.

Permaneci ajoelhado no mesmo lugar e estava prestes a terminar a mesma oração pela terceira vez quando a casa foi tomada por um silencio mortal.

Terminei de rezar e não sabia o que fazer. Mal tinha coragem de afrouxar o aperto do terço em minhas mãos ou abrir meus olhos, mas o instinto de sobrevivência falou mais alto e eu senti a necessidade de abri meus olhos para procurar pelo perigo. Olhei em volta e percebi que não havia nada inteiro ao meu redor, tudo, absolutamente tudo estava quebrado em milhares de pedacinhos, do lustre ao chão, a única coisa que estava inteira era o pequeno altar que montei quando cheguei, intocado ao ponto da vela permanecer acesa.

Contrariando todas as vozes que diziam que eu deveria correr dali, eu peguei a vela e caminhei para dentro da casa impressionado por tanta destruição em tão pouco tempo. Naquele momento, a curiosidade era maior que meu medo e mesmo que não soubesse o que eu ainda estava fazendo ali, fui sempre em frente.

Cheguei a um quarto no terceiro andar e a porta estava entreaberta. Ainda muito curioso eu resolvo entrar e quando escancaro a porta, vejo uma mulher. Na verdade, ela era uma moça, quase uma menina que não deveria ter mais de dezesseis ou dezessete anos e de longe se via a maneira com que tentava controlar a raiva com os punhos cerrados bem como os olhos fechados, maxilar travado e a postura rígida.

Por um instante, esqueço o que tinha acabado de vivenciar e imagino que finalmente tinha encontrado uma resposta plausível para os acontecimentos que foram relatados e os eu que presenciei, mas depois de um longo tempo observando-a tão imóvel, penso que não era possível que aquela menina tão linda fosse a responsável por tudo aquilo. Pensando assim, me encorajei a caminhar para dentro do quarto em direção a ela.

Minhas pernas tremulavam mais do que a chama da vela e quanto mais perto eu chegava, mais eu podia ver como sua pele era pálida, ela era branca demais em contraste com sua roupa escura, quando estava próximo o suficiente tive a certeza de que ela não estava respirando e foi ai que percebi a loucura que estava fazendo. Decidi correr dali o mais rápido que podia para salvar a minha vida, estava prestes a dar meia volta e sair correndo dali quando ela abriu os olhos.

Minha única reação foi gritar quando enormes olhos vermelhos vivos olharam para mim. Não sei ao certo o motivo de meu pavor se era a aparência que por mais maravilhosa que fosse era assustadora, se a forma como tudo nela gritava perigo ou por de repente ela estava em cima de mim, me jogado no chão embaixo de seu corpo.

A vela se apagou imediatamente assim que caiu no chão junto comigo, mas ela estava perto o suficiente para que eu pudesse ver seus olhos vermelhos aterrorizantes. Gritei e me debati até meus pulmões não aguentarem mais, mas meus movimentos eram inúteis, uma vez que ela nem se movia, nem se abalava com a minha força, me fazendo imaginar o quanto essa menina que parecia frágil era muito mais forte que eu. Ela apenas continuava a me observar e então, cansado de tanto lutar, permaneci ali esperando para ver o que aconteceria.

Passamos um tempo incontável ali.

Não sabia dizer se foram segundos, minutos, horas ou dias um olhando dentro dos olhos do outro. Minha respiração não era suficiente para mandar oxigênio para todo meu corpo, na verdade, nada em mim estava funcionando direito, nem meu coração que falhava entre uma batida e outra de pavor. Mesmo se eu tivesse uma maneira de correr dali eu não conseguiria, o medo me paralisava, mas não era só por isso.

O tempo em que permaneci olhando para ela, fiquei fascinado com tanta beleza e por mais que soubesse que em pouco tempo estaria morto, olhando para aqueles olhos, imaginei que se fosse por ela, eu não me importaria.

Sorrindo, ela saiu de cima de mim. Eu fui para o mais longe que consegui no pequeno espaço, sem saber ao certo se minhas pernas aguentariam correr, tentando recuperar meu fôlego. Enquanto isso não acontecia fiquei olhando para ela que continuava a sorrir.

-Quem... quem é você? – sussurrei quando consegui me controlar o suficiente para encontrar minha voz. A linda moça, que ainda me olhava, chegou mais perto sorrindo parecendo bem mais calma de quando nos encontramos.

-Sou Isabella, Bella Cullen.

-E o que quer aqui? – perguntei ainda com a voz tremula e ela me olhou de cara feia, como se me acusasse.

-Esta é a minha casa, é aqui que eu devo estar. Sou a dona desse lugar e não vou ser expulsa por ninguém.

-Mas quem mora aqui são Jacob e Embry – ela bufou.

-Só por que eles querem! Eu passei alguns anos fora querendo mudar de ares e ficar um pouco com a minha família e quando voltei tinha um casal instalado aqui – ela riu – dá para acreditar? Achei que fossem irmãos ou amigos morando juntos e me compadeci, meu pai sempre teve um apresso por humanos e eu tentei sentir o mesmo, é o que e venho fazendo há alguns anos e decidi que deixaria que os dois vivessem aqui.

-Apresso por humanos? – perguntei engolindo em seco.

-Sim. Carlisle é assim, acredita que ele é médico? Alguém como nós _cuidando de humanos_...

-Cuidando de humanos? – repeti baixinho, mas sem o desprezo na voz – alguém de vocês? - continuei quando ela não disse nada e Isabella assentiu olhando para mim e deu de ombros.

-Desde que fui transformada aprendi que humanos merecem respeito e foi o que eu fiz por muito tempo, mas a minha... natureza é maior e mais forte do que qualquer coisa e eu não pude me controlar, não por muito tempo, mas o fato de meu pai ter me passado de um pouco de seu apresso por humanos foi o que me trouxe até aqui, nessa situação.

-Isso quer dizer que você não mata mais? – perguntei cheio de esperanças.

-Não, eu não mato deliberadamente, mas acidentes acontecem, não é? – ela riu – voltei para casa pensando positivo e quando decidi que eles poderiam ficar, imaginei que não precisavam saber que eu estava aqui e poderíamos dividir essa casa imensa, mas quando anoiteceu e eu ouvi o que eles estavam fazendo e eu não pude acreditar.

-Do que está falando?

-Eles tem um relacionamento romântico! Os dois... entende? Um com o outro! Eles... eles fazem sexo – ela levantou com a mão na cabeça – É inacreditável!

-Não vai me dizer que... alguém como você tem esse tipo de preconceito? – ela deu de ombros novamente.

-Eu nasci em 1901, era uma época bem diferente dessa e que esse tipo de coisa não era vista nem tolerada eu nem sei o que pensar, mas isso não vem ao caso agora – Bella se moveu por um instante e sem que eu tivesse a certeza de como, ela estava do outro lado do quarto olhando pelo que parecia ser a única janela que ainda tinha um vidro intacto.

Atordoado com tudo o que foi visto e falado, eu tentei me levantar do chão e assim que fiquei de pé ela estava de volta, olhando para mim com curiosidade. Respirei fundo, um pouco menos assustado com ela depois das palavras que trocamos e tomei coragem para perguntar:

-Vai permanecer na casa?

-Tem muito tempo que eu não tenho certeza do que fazer. Aqueles dois profanaram a minha casa e eu não sei se tenho coragem de permanecer aqui – ela me olhou com o cenho franzido – porque? Ainda quer me expulsar?

-Na verdade eu vim aqui para isso, mas...

-Você veio expulsar um habitante do inferno, deve estar infeliz por não ter cumprido seu propósito, não?

-Isso – gaguejei ao perceber que ela estava com raiva – isso não tem mais importância...

-Não, você tem razão, não importa mais. Até por que, muito em breve, nada mais vai importar para você.

-O que isso quer dizer?

-Já que esperam que eu seja um espírito ruim, não posso decepcionar vocês, não é? Acho que devo ir atrás daqueles dois e colocar um fim na vidinha medíocre e dar um belo final feliz a história de amor, vou deixar que eles morram felizes, um ao lado do outro.

-Não faça isso!

-Sou demoníaca, lembra, não preciso ouvir um padre, não vou te ouvir.

-O que vai fazer comigo? – assustado com a maneira com que ela olhava para mim, rezei em silencio para que ela me deixasse ir embora.

-Isso não é óbvio? – perguntou sorrindo enquanto me olhava de cima a baixo – apesar de nunca ter feito isso com um padre antes, mas assim que eu tirar essas roupas, não vou mais me lembrar do que você é.

-O que? – perguntei horrorizado ao ver que ao contrario do que eu esperava, ela sorriu e tocou nos botões da minha batina de cima a baixo – eu... eu achei que você fosse me matar.

-Ah e eu vou, não tenha duvidas, mas isso não impede de me divertir primeiro, não acha?

-Eu sou um padre! – Exclamei com veemência e incrédulo – você não pode... não pode...

-Não posso seduzir você? – mesmo seus movimentos sendo rápidos de mais, ela colocou a mão no decote generoso me fazendo prestar atenção nele pela primeira vez e com um só movimento rasgou o vestido tão negro como minha batina e o deixou caído no chão – vamos ver se posso ou não.

Eu não podia olhar, não queria olhar, mas era impossível desviar meus olhos.

Fiz um voto de castidade e jamais pensei em quebra-lo, na verdade, não queria nada disso, não depois de toda a dor que aquela mulher me causou. Fiquei tempo demais sem nem ao menos pensar nisso, mas agora, com aquela mulher completamente nua a minha frente estava nervoso, sem ação.

Isabella se aproximou fazendo meu coração mais acelerado e minha respiração mais irregular. Nossos corpos estavam muito perto do outro, nossos olhares conectados e eu queria manter assim, não poderia olhar para seu corpo, não se eu quisesse manter minha sanidade.

-Deixe-me ajuda-lo com isso – sussurrou para mim, deslizando as mãos por meu ombro para derrubar minha estola, mas eu a segurei determinado a impedi-la. Ofeguei quando senti sua pele tão fria quanto a de um cadáver e me fazendo lembrar de toda a situação.

-Para com isso. Vista-se, por favor. Não vou tocar em você.

-Não precisa tocar – falou baixinho com a voz fina e delicada com um sino enquanto seus dedos ágeis abriam os trinta e três botões da minha batina antes que eu pudesse tomar algum fôlego – Pode deixar que eu faço tudo, mas padre, eu vou transar com você aqui e agora.

-Eu não posso – respondi com um gemido – isso vai contra tudo o que eu penso e acredito... eu sou um padre!

-Não precisa se preocupar, vossa reverendíssima, não vai ser padre por muito tempo, acredite em mim.

Dizendo isso, Isabella beija meus lábios sem se intimidar com a resistência que eles ofereciam, suas mãos geladas ao tocarem meu peito quente deixando minhas pernas fracas e tremulas, agora por um motivo completamente diferente.

Eu me afastei dela ofegante atordoado pelo beijo e pela sensação que ele me causava e com um sorriso, ela se aproximou com uma das mãos prestes a tirar minha cueca enquanto a outra estendida para tocar em mim, mas eu dei um passo para trás.

-Não, isso não, por favor – Isabella certamente viu a falta de firmeza em meu pedido e revirou os olhos ainda sorrindo e me abraçou. Não tenho certeza, mas acho que ela me levantou nos braços e me levou para o sofá de couro que havia ali. Ela se aproximou novamente para me beijar e não encontrou tanta resistência como na ultima vez.

Seu corpo nu e gelado em cima do meu pegando fogo traziam sensações que há muito eu já tinha esquecido, que nunca pensei que sentiria de novo. Logo, eu estava entregue, puxando seu corpo para junto do meu, beijando sua boca com desejo. Precisei respirar e antes mesmo que eu recuperasse o fôlego, ela veio para cima escalando meu corpo com os olhos nos meus. Seus mamilos esfregavam em meu corpo me fazendo estremecer pelo frio e pelo desejo cada instante mais crescente, que me fazia esquecer quem eu era ou quem era aquela mulher tão gostosa e fria.

Isabella não parou enquanto não sentou em minha boca. Olhei para seus olhos um pouco alarmado, mas ela apenas sorriu e moveu seus quadris gemendo junto comigo quando senti seu sabor. Não pensei duas vezes e segurei suas coxas para ter apoio e a beijei deixando que minha língua explorasse e encontrasse os lugares que a faziam estremecer e gemer mais alto.

-Oh... padre – ela gemeu me fazendo erguer os olhos para ela.

-Edward, meu nome é Edward – sussurrei antes de chupar seu clitóris com força fazendo ela gozar com força olhando para mim.

Imaginei que depois do orgasmo ela cairia em meus braços para respirar por um tempinho, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Mais rápido do que eu penso ser possível, ela estava em cima sentada em meu colo mordendo o lábio de uma maneira muito sensual.

Então, Isabella arrancou minha cueca como tinha feito com seu vestido, um único puxão e ela estava rasgada no meio do quarto, deixando exposto meu pau vergonhosamente duro.

-Parece que está funcionando – ela se ajoelhou entre minhas pernas e segurou meu pau duro com suas mãos frias e eu gemi rendido – isso, renda-se a mim... deixe-me te fazer esquecer de tudo.

-Sabe mesmo o que está fazendo, sabe como seduzir... não posso fazer outra coisa senão me render.

-Eu disse a você que tinha um apresso por humanos.

-Só não me disse que era _esse tipo_ de apresso.

-Não consigo evitar – ela deu uma risadinha antes de passar sua língua gelada em meu pau – vocês humanos são tão quentes, tão deliciosos.

-Faz isso sempre? – estava lutando para ter pensamentos coerentes enquanto ela manipulava meu pau com maestria – era o que queria quando veio para cá mesmo com dois homens morando aqui?

-No começo sim, mas depois que os ouvi na primeira noite e nas seguintes, eu desisti da ideia – olhei para ela que bufou – tudo bem eu ainda os queria. É por isso que eu estava tão furiosa com essa situação.

-E então ficava bisbilhotando?

-Não podia evitar, noite após noite eu os observava louca para tê-los, desejando participar de todo aquele sexo bruto que eles faziam – ela sorriu olhando para o meu pau – mas ao que parece, arrumei coisa muito melhor – olhando em meus olhos Isabela veio para cima de mim, sentando-se em meu colo, em cima de minha ereção. Gemi alto e me sentei para ficar mais perto dela, rapidamente ela tirou o resto da minha batina e beijou meus lábios.

-Você não quer falar disso agora, quer? – neguei respirando com dificuldade e ela sorriu – foi o que eu pensei – ainda sorrindo, ela segurando meu pau e levando para dentro dela.

-Meu Deus! – gemi quase louco de tanto prazer ao sentir meu pau enterrado dentro dela.

Eu ainda não tinha conseguido assimilar todo o prazer que aquela conexão nos trouxe, entender como que aquela boceta tão gelada conseguia me fazer tão quente ao ponto de pegar fogo quando ela passou a se mover em cima de mim.

A puxei para mais perto de mim flexionando meus quadris para me mover com ela. Nosso ritmo era rápido, forte e intenso nossos corpos se esfregavam e se moviam como se tivessem força e vontade próprias trazendo nosso orgasmo com força e nem isso nos parou.

Fazia muito tempo que eu não tocava uma mulher e naquele momento a única coisa em que eu pensava era em me esbaldar no corpo daquela mulher maravilhosa como se não houvesse amanhã. Isabella parecia insaciável e por mais que eu tentava seguir seu ritmo, era apenas um homem, um humano ao lado daquele ser inacreditavelmente sexy e poderoso.

E cada vez que eu precisava de um tempo para me recuperar Isabella me enchia de beijos e caricias, me preparando para mais, com paciência e desejo, desse modo, nós passamos a noite toda nos braços um do outro e ali, me esqueci de quem sou e de qualquer outra coisa que não fosse ela.

-O que você é, menina? – perguntei quando ela acariciava meu pau outra vez, com a boca na minha me excitando, me provocando quando o sol já estava prestes a nascer – Quem voc que está fazendo comigo? Como pode me deixar assim tão aceso, tão louco por você?

-Eu sou uma vampira – Isabella sussurra desvencilhando de meu abraço para beijar meu peito em direção ao meu abdome sorrindo como se não tivesse dito nada de mais.

-Você o que? – perguntei de olhos arregalados e ainda olhando em meus olhos desceu beijos cada vez mais para baixo.

-Eu sou uma vampira, padre, e logo, logo você vai ser um também.

-O que isso significa?

-Que desisti de matar você... quero ter você em minha vida permanentemente.

-Mas achei que gostasse de humanos...

-No momento, eu gosto só de você.

-Isso não está certo, eu sou um padre, fiz um juramento.

-Aposto que ele só dura enquanto seu coração bater, não é? – perguntou sorrindo, olhando em meus olhos – quando eu te transformar, seu coração não vai mais bater, você não vai mais estar preso a sua promessa e poderemos ficar juntos. Simples assim.

-Não posso fazer isso.

-Está pensando demais. Sei que gostou de tudo o que fizemos, não negue.

-Não... não concordei com isso.

-E eu não pedi sua opinião – abri minha boca para protestar, mas minhas palavras se perderam quando a boca dela tomou meu pau mais uma vez e não tive voz para pedir que ela não o fizesse, para pedir que parasse nem para prometer que faria e seria o que ela quisesse depois de tudo o que tivemos. Seus movimentos rápidos e precisos mandavam todo o sangue do meu corpo para sustentar minha ereção enquanto ela sorria para mim.

Apenas olhei para os seus olhos vendo um brilho completamente diferente de todos os que eu tinha visto até agora enquanto ela chupava meu pau com força.

Aos poucos, minha visão foi ficando turva, mas conseguia ver os olhos dela cada vez mais vermelhos enquanto eu pedia a consciência.


End file.
